i need you my lover
by roythekiller
Summary: it is based after the night marrisa hooked up with volchick so marrisa is with volchick and ryan is with saddie but ryan realise he needs marrisa and he made a big mistake breaking up with her but she has moved on will she go back to her true love and it
1. sadness

this is a songfic there will be song in each chapter.  
this based after when volchick and marrisa got together that night and ryan and saddie are together. this based on rm but there will be bits of ss, ks, jn. the first chapter starts out the night after volchick slept together and i am going to enter this new person to bring marrisa and ryan closer together. i dont own the o.c or anthing or any songs.  
chapter 1- saddness song-

shout out louds- go sadness

ryan just got a phone call to meet saddie at the beach, so he hopes out at the range rover and is looking for saddie then he see's her kissing some guy down on the beach so he runs there

ryan: saddie what the hell is going on here !

saddie: oh ryan... it is not what it looks like.

ryan: so you arn't kissing this guy

dave: man i am not just some guy i am her ex and the names dave

ryan: do i care ?

saddie: i am so sorry.

ryan: i thought you were different but guess i was wrong, guess there is only one person for me.

saddie: you mean marrisa... ryan she is with volchick.

ryan: i know but saddie stay away from me!

ryan walks off into the distance to the lifeguard stand and starts to think about the only girl he has loved

ryan: thinking to himself why didn't i punch that guy... cause i didn't love her... the only girl i have loved i lost her, cause i am so stupid why did i have to loos the only good thing in my life, i wonder where marrisa is now. he lays down on the lifegaurd stand thinking about marisa

under the pier marrisa is with volchick and his mates drunk and stoned

volchick: so what are you doing this weekend marrisa ?

marrisa: besides getting wasted not much

volchick: jay over here is having a party so you should get wasted over there

marrisa: alright

marrisa takes a sip of volchick's flask filled with vodka then volchick pulls out some coke

marrisa: what is that kevin ?

volchick: just some coke..he sniffs some.. you want some

marrisa: no thanks i am not into that thing

volchick: well looks like i am flying solo tonight

marrisa: well i got to do some things i 'll be back later.

volchick: whatever babe.

then marrisa get up and walks up to the lifegaurd stand while volchick staring at her strangely and some guy in a black hood covering his face so you carnt see it watching volchick.

marrisa walks up to the lifegaurd stand and sees ryan laying down.

marrisa: hmm

ryan then gets up

ryan: uhh what are you doing here ?

marrisa: need to do some thinking what about you ?

ryan: same.

marrisa: it is one of them nights

ryan: yep

marrisa then goes to sit next to ryan they start to talk

at the baitshop a guy in a hood buys a bottle of vodka then goes outside to have a drink then says to himself

: volchick you are going to pay for what you did do me all them years ago

back at the lifegaurd stand ryan just told marrisa that he found saddie kissing

marrisa: i am so sorry i never expected her to cheat on her

ryan: i dont really care either cause i didn't love her can i ask you something?

marrisa: sure

ryan: do you love volchick

marrisa: no... i am only with him to get over you and to have fun...plus im preety lost at the moment.

ryan: okay

then there is a couple minutes of silence and akwardness then someone says something

voclchick: yo rich what are you doing with my girl

ryan: nothing man i'm just going

marrisa: no you dont have to ryan

ryan gets up to leave

volchick: yes you have to leave... marrisa shut up... boy you are not leaving

volchick gets up in his face and grabs his collar

volchick: man your de...

guy with the hood arrives and puts his bottle of vodka on the ground

: you touch him your dead volchick

volchick: who the fuck are you ?

volchick turns around and looks at the guy in the hood. then guys pulls down the hood who has black spikey hair and angry face.

volchick: chad ?

chad: nice to see you again

then chad punches volchick in the head so fall down and gives him a couple shots in head

chad: this ain't over by a long shot i haven't forgot what you did to me 2 years ago and if you came near these people gain i'll kill you, thats a promise... i'm watching you

chad goes and pick up his vodka walks to the car parking and ryan and marrisa go after chad. ryan calls out to him

ryan: chad, is that your name ?

chad turns around

chad: yeah

ryan and marrisa run up to him

ryan: thanks for that back there

chad: thats okay

marrisa: so whats the story between you to.

chad: we have a past

ryan: oh

chad: yeah... so you pointing to marrisa are his at the moment

marrisa: i suppose i just have to work that out

chad: my advice get out before you get hurt

marrisa: i'm sure he won't hurt me

chad: his last i use to know he cheated on her so be carefull

marrisa: i just have to think about things

ryan: so chad wear are you off to ?

chad: could you drop me off at the mermaid inn

ryan: sure... marrisa do you want me to drop you off

marrisa: sure

so the 3 of them get into the car and drive and marrisa puts the radio on and the song that is playing is shout out louds- go sadness while dropping off chad marrisa this song is playing.

Shout Out Louds-Go Sadness

I'm in a golden age A great calendar page I spotted the right time The future is mine

I got the greatest dog The best of them all I love my brother He's on my wall

Bye bye car keys Hello sparkles and flies I keep them They're mine

I saw the brightest light It was the most wonderful sight And I spotted the right time The future is mine

Bye bye car keys Hello sparkles and flies I keep them They're mine

Bye bye car keys Hello sparkles and flies I keep them They're mine The sparkles and flies I keep them They're mine

please review if no one reviews i wont be able to continue.


	2. leaving you

In this chapter volchick and chad's feud start to heat up and Marissa and ryan get closer and summer and Seth go away for awhile.

i don't own the o.c or the music

chapter 2- leaving you

song-A.F.I -the leaving song

A.F.I-the leaving song

Walked away, heard them say

"Poison hearts will never change, walk away again"

Turned away in disgrace

Felt the chill upon my face cooling from within

It's hard to notice gleaming from the sky

When you're staring at the cracks

It's hard to notice what is passing by with eyes lowered

You... walked away, heard them say

"Poisoned hearts will never change, walk away again"

All the cracks will lead right to me

And all the cracks will crawl right through me

All the cracks, they lead right to me

And all the cracks will crawl right through me, and I fell apart

As I... walked away, heard them say

"Poisoned hearts will never change"

Walked away again

Turned away in disgrace

Felt the chill upon my face cooling from within

Marissa woke up and heard A.F.I song on the road the leaving song something she wished she could do today summer comes in, they have made up.

summer: Marissa are you still in bed and what are you listening to ?

Marissa: sum i just got up and it is A.F.I

summer: well your mom and soon to be my mom is going away for the weekend with my dad soon to be your dad.

Marissa: don't remind me but thats good.

summer: i know me and Seth are going away for the weekend.

Marissa: thats cool

summer: so you won't be lonely.

Marissa: i got a couple of things to do.

summer: okay oh you can hang around volchick anyway.

Marissa: yeah...so have a good trip.

summer: we will.

then summer leaves and Marissa remembers she has to talk to Kevin if she is going to break up with volchick or not.

in Seth room Ryan is talking to Seth while he is packing.

Seth: so you and saddie are over.

Ryan: yep... you going away with summer.

Seth: yep.

Ryan: this is a change you aren't talking much.

Seth: well I'm nervous about this trip.

Ryan: how come ?

Seth: iv never gone anywhere special with summer.

Ryan: you will be fine.

Seth: i suppose you are right.

Ryan grabs Seth bags and carries them out to the car cause Seth is to weak to carry them himself.

at the bait shop Chad is taking shots of vodka at the bar then volchick walks and sits next to him.

volchick: so Chad you going to say sorry man.

Chad: get screwed.

volchick: well i got some mates outside who want to hit something.

Chad: Kevin you don't scare me.

volchick: don't call me Kevin !

Chad: fine

Chad: but grabbing volchick's collar do not mess with me Kevin you owe me for what you did and why you put me in juvie for 2 years.

volchick: i did not mean to do anything.

Chad: so you did not mean to set me up with drug and gun possion or sleep with the girl i loved.

volchick: she must not loved you that much to sleep with me but man she was good.

giving volchick a evil stare and punches him and stands over him

Chad: there will be vengeance for what you did to me.

and he walks out and volchick wipes the blood of his face staring at Chad while he is walking out.

Ryan is sitting on some rocks at the beach looking at water wear Marissa sees this and goes over to him.

Marissa: hey Ry.

Ryan turns around and gets up.

Ryan: hey rissa.

Marissa: so what going ?

Ryan: just thinking.

Marissa: about what ?

Ryan: you.

Marissa: umm Ryan.

Ryan: don't say anything Marissa... i know your with volchick and i'm sorry i broke up with you but i will always will love you and it doesn't matter if we are not together but one day i hope we will be together.. oh here's a letter i wrote for you this what i carn't say and all my feelings for you.

Marissa looks at the letter for the couple seconds and has a tear in her eyes.

Marissa: ry...

but he has gone but she has to find him now.

she drives over to the cohens and finds Ryan in the pool house

Ryan: what are yo...she kisses him then she stops.

Marissa: Ryan I'm so sorry, i am so confused.

Ryan: have you read my letter.

Marissa: no

Ryan: when you read my letter and talk to volchick tell me and we can work this thing out.

so Marissa finds volchick under the pier and goes over to him

volchick: whats up babe.

Marissa: nothing can we talk ?

volchick: okay.

so they walk over to spot near the water volchick goes for a kiss but Marissa stops him.

Marissa: no we can't.

volchick: why not.

Marissa: it's over.

volchick: how come.

Marissa: cause I'm in love with someone else.

volchick: who Atwood.

Marissa: i can't say.

volchick grabs her arms hard.

volchick: you can't.

Marissa: yes i can.

then he starts to hurt her

volchick: if you do i will hurt you.

then Marissa starts to scream

Marissa: let go !

then Chad turns up with a baseball bat

Chad: let her go.

volchick: yo man stay out of this.

Chad: let her go or have a split head your choice.

volchick lets her go.

volchick: Marissa this is not over.

and he walks off.

Chad: you alright.

Marissa: yeah.

Chad: want lift home.

Marissa: nah i got to do something.

Chad: okay.

Marissa walks off while the song leaving song plays again.

A.F.I -the leaving song

Walked away, heard them say "Poison hearts will never change, walk away again"  
Turned away in disgrace Felt the chill upon my face cooling from within

It's hard to notice gleaming from the sky When you're staring at the cracks It's hard to notice what is passing by with eyes lowered

You... walked away, heard them say "Poisoned hearts will never change, walk away again"

All the cracks will lead right to me And all the cracks will crawl right through me All the cracks, they lead right to me And all the cracks will crawl right through me, and I fell apart

As I... walked away, heard them say "Poisoned hearts will never change"  
Walked away again Turned away in disgrace Felt the chill upon my face cooling from within

please review 


End file.
